As methods of resecting a portion of a hollow organ, such as an alimentary canal, a method of performing a laparotomy that largely incises the abdomen, and a method of performing resection without incising the abdomen using an endoscope or the like are known.
In the laparotomy method, a wide range of resection can also be easily performed, but the stress to a patient is large. Meanwhile, in the method using an endoscope, the stress to a patient is small, but there is a limitation to the size of a resectable lesioned part.
As described above, both the laparotomy method and the method using an endoscope or the like have disadvantages. Therefore, tissue resection methods that can perform resection in a range wider than the method using an endoscope or the like and that are less invasive to a patient than the laparotomy method are required.
In relation to this, operative procedures that make a medical instrument introduced from a natural opening and a medical instrument introduced into the abdominal cavity cooperate with each other are suggested. However, it is a natural phenomenon that an operation having a high degree of difficulty, such as locking a stomach wall to an abdominal wall and lifting the stomach, is required.